Pyrrha Nikos vs. Magna Charge
Pyrrha Nikos vs. Magna Charge is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Pyrrha Nikos from RWBY and Magna Charge from Skylanders. This page was created by GalacticAttorney. Pyrrha Nikos vs. Magna Charge.png|'GalacticAttorney' Description RWBY vs. Skylanders! Magnetism manipulation is a powerful ability to possess, and two of its finest possessors are about to throw down! Who will come out on top: Team JNPR's Invincible Girl, or the SWAP Force's Ultron Robot? Intro Wiz: A physical phenomenon produced by the motion of electric charge, resulting in attractive and repulsive forces between objects. This is the definition of magnetism, one of the most confusing interactions between metals known to man. Boomstick: HOW DOES IT EVEN WO-''' Edgeworth: Fiction has its fair share of well-established users of this strange ability, but these two new kids on the block of magnetism mastery are going to be battling it out for supremacy. Morrigan: Pyrrha Nikos, the crimson heroine of Team JNPR... Papyrus: ...AND MAGNA CHARGE, THE EXILED ULTRON ROBOT OF THE SWAP FORCE! '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, and they're Miles Edgeworth, Papyrus, and Morrigan Aensland... Wiz: ...And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Pyrrha Nikos (Cue The Shining Beacon - RWBY OST ) Wiz: The world of Remnant is one of many dangers. With giant shadow monsters known as Grimm and the faunus terrorist group the White Fang, it would certainly be reduced to rubble were it not for its guardian angels: Hunters and Huntresses. Boomstick: These great heroes are expertly trained men and women whose purpose is to protect the innocent with their semblances, auras, and weapons that always somehow turn into guns... Maybe I should enroll at Beacon. Would I get one of those if I did...? Edgeworth: You're old enough to be a professor there. Regardless, a hunter must be strong, brave, quick, and selfless to be a great hero, and no modern-day huntress possesses all these qualities in such a manner as Pyrrha Nikos. Morrigan: As the valedictorian of her class at Sanctum Academy and four-time Mistral Tournament Champion, Pyrrha's reputation as the Invincible Girl was well-deserved, and this reputation followed her upon her entry to Beacon Academy. Poor little Pyrrha didn't have a lot of friends because her celebrity status rendered her essentially unattainable to many people her age... Papyrus: ...THAT IS, UNTIL, SHE MET JAUNE ARC, A FELLOW BEACON FIRST-YEAR WHOSE UNINHIBITEDLY FRIENDLY APPROACH TOWARDS HER SPARKED HER INTEREST IN HIM! Wiz: Fortunately for Pyrrha, she saved Jaune from a rather embarrassing first-day demise and the two were partners from then on, eventually being joined with Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie to form Team JNPR. And out of all four members of the group, Pyrrha is inarguably the best fighter. Boomstick: Armed with her multi-purpose weapon Milo and her shield Akouo, Pyrrha can fight no matter where her opponent is: pressuring from a safe distance with javelin mode, up-close slashing with sword mode, and pour out glorious gunfire with rifle mode! Edgeworth: In addition to her shield's natural defensive capabilities, Pyrrha's Aura allows her to block attacks and heal wounds to a certain extent. On top of that, she possesses a Semblance that allows her to manipulate the polarity of metals in her vicinity, ranging from ordinary metals to soda cans, the latter of which are actually supposed to be nonmagnetic. This implies that all types of metals can be manipulated by Ms. Nikos, which makes it an even more imposing skill. Morrigan: It would be more impressive if she didn't keep it under wraps so much. But even as such, Pyrrha has won the Mistral Tournament four times in a row, defeated Penny Polendina in a head-to-head confrontation, combat fellow Beacon students and Grimm much larger than herself, and even prove a nuisance to Cinder Fall when she had the powers of the Fall Maiden. Unfortunately for her, the fly has no chance against the human, and as such... Boomstick: Don't say it... I still cry whenever I see a pile of ashes. Papyrus: WELL, TO BE FAIR, IT'S LIKELY SHE WOULD HAVE LASTED LONGER IF HER AURA HADN'T DEPLETED - WHICH IT'S SUSCEPTIBLE TO DOING IF IT'S OVERWHELMED! AND AS AFOREMENTIONED, PYRRHA TENDS TO LEASH HER SEMBLANCE DURING A FIGHT! Wiz: But even seeing through those faults, Pyrrha Nikos is just as much a formidable warrior in death as she was in life. It would be unwise to challenge her unprepared. Pyrrha: For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee. Magna Charge (Cue Mudwater Hollow: Main Theme 3 - Skylanders SWAP Force OST ) Wiz: Born to the great race of sentient machines known as the Ultron Robots, it was clear from his conception that Magna Charge was not like the rest of his kind. Boomstick: Well, no kidding! Magna Charge was created with a giant magnet on his head, a deformity nobody else in his race had. Why did he have this weird attachment, nobody knows, but it sure set him apart. Edgeworth: Well, maybe the opposite would be more true, and the magnetic properties Magna Charge's deformity possessed causes every member of his race in his vicinity to be drawn towards him. Consequently, the young Ultron Robot was exiled to an island far away from the home of his race. Morrigan: On this island, Magna Charge eventually learned how to control his magnetic abilities fully over the course of many years. When his training was over he returned to his home island to see his race again only to find everything there completely abandoned and ravaged. Papyrus: IN HIS SEARCH FOR WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO HIS SPECIES, MAGNA CHARGE CAUGHT THE EVER-WATCHFUL EYE OF MASTER EON, WHO INSTANTLY KNEW HE WAS A FIT RECRUIT FOR THE SKYLANDERS, THE ELEMENTAL PROTECTORS OF SKYLANDS! Wiz: As a Skylander, Magna Charge put his robot abilities to good use, fighting off threats that posed a threat to Skylands. Together with Skylanders like Wash Buckler, Stink Bomb, Hoot Loop, and Blast Zone, they were great defenders of the floating islands until they made a fateful trek up a mystic volcano in the Cloudbreak Islands. Boomstick: In the middle of a huge fight, Magna Charge and his team of Skylanders were blasted into the sky by a plume of magic, somehow sending them to... Earth? As... toys? And the volcano magic let them switch halves now- My head hurts. Edgeworth: You're not alone. But with their newfound ability to swap halves of their bodies at will with each other, they could mix and match their abilities, and thus they became known as the SWAP Force. Morrigan: The team's strength was their variety, able to change up their power mixtures at a moment's notice to adapt to nearly any situation. But even though the rest of the SWAP Force can't help him now, Magna Charge is a capable fighter in his own right. Papyrus: MOUNTED ON HIS ARM IS A MAGNETIC CANNON THAT CAN RAPIDLY FIRE ENERGY BLASTS AT ENEMIES, ALTHOUGH FIRING IT FOR TOO LONG CAN CAUSE IT TO OVERHEAT, AND HE CAN CONTROL HIS MAGNET TO ATTRACT ENEMIES TOWARDS HIM FOR A VARIETY OF USES, LIKE FLINGING THEM AROUND OR USING THEM TO BOOST HIMSELF AROUND! Wiz: Which brings us to Magna Charge's Magneto Ball, the wheel which takes up his lower half. Using this odd robotic appendage, Magna Charge can speed around the battlefield quicker than almost any other Skylander. Boomstick: Upgrades to his abilities allow for more damaging gunfire, a condensed shot when his cannon overheats, the ability to pick up more enemies at once, and a faster wheel, among other things. Edgeworth: Together with the SWAP Force, Magna Charge was able to take on Fire Vipers sent from the Darkness to attack the Elementals, whose magic power was enough to replenish a volcano that fueled all the magic in Skylands. On top of that, with his team he was also able to fight off Kaos when he was corrupted with enough evil magic to poison the mystical volcano. Morrigan: However, Magna Charge is used to being able to fight alongside other Skylanders and isn't much of a strategist on his own, usually relying on the Portal Master he's been summoned by for directions. Papyrus: AND HIS MAGNETIC ABILITIES ARE STILL SOMEWHAT DIFFICULT TO CONTROL! HE CAN ONLY FULLY PICK UP SMALL OBJECTS AND ENEMIES, AND CAN'T PICK UP MORE THAN THREE AT A TIME! Wiz: Still, Magna Charge is one of the strongest SWAP Force members. Few in Skylands can send him to the scrap heap. Magna Charge: I am superior in all areas. Not surprisingly. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Edgeworth: Papyrus, Morrigan: IT'S TIME FOR... Boomstick: ...A DEATH BATTLE!!! Note: This battle was made in commemoration of the premiere of RWBY Volume 4. Whose polarity powers will attract a win? Pyrrha Nikos Magna Charge Who are you rooting for? Pyrrha Nikos Magna Charge DEATH BATTLE! Setting: Beacon Academy Columns of smoke billowed up from the destroyed buildings, Grimm ravaging whatever structures were left standing as they stormed the compound of Beacon Academy. It was the Battle of Beacon and hunters, huntresses, and in-trainings alike were spread around the building, fighting off the darkness monsters to the best of their individual and combined abilities. With the fires of wrecked homes and the smell of a warzone surrounding her, Team JNPR's Pyrrha Nikos valiantly took on the beasts in combat, her armor littered with deceased Grimm dust as Milo slashed through more still. A ways to the right of her she could hear her partner Jaune Arc battling it out with a pack of Ursa bravely. Once she'd finished off the Grimm she had been battling extensively she joined him and helped fight them off. Once the shadow monsters were dispelled, Jaune steadied himself against the wall of a ruined home, breathing heavily. This was the longest and hardest he'd ever fought, and the fact that he wasn't tapping out yet made Pyrrha that much more determined to see this fight through. Pyrrha: Phew... You're okay, right, Jaune? Jaune nodded, chest swelling as he took deep, calming breaths. Jaune: Y-yeah, I'm alright. These things are everywhere, it's like they're infinite... How do we stop them? Pyrrha helped Jaune stand up straight without the wall to brace him, her heart jumping a little at the physical contact. Pyrrha: We've got to figure out what's lured them here. We should make our way towards Beacon and regroup with-'' Before her plan could be discussed further there was the sound of something heavy falling from the sky, magical power ripping through the air all of a sudden. Pyrrha ducked herself and Jaune into the alley to hide from whatever had dropped in. The sounds of something mechanical whirring to life creaked from the street. Pyrrha and Jaune exchanged a cautious look and Pyrrha peered around the corner carefully, Milo and Akouo gripped tightly in her fists. Out in the street stood a strange-looking robot. A giant magnet-shaped appendage protruded from the top of its head, a gun was attached to where one of its hands should have been, and mounted to the bottom of its body was a strange-looking green wheel that hummed with energy. It opened its singular green eye and looked around it, seeing only the deserted street before it. This was the Skylander, Magna Charge. ''Magna Charge: Hum... It appears there are no lifeforms present. I will begin searching. Pyrrha didn't like the sound of that. This must have been an Atlas robot like the girl she'd... Pyrrha didn't want to think about that. But the nerve Atlas must have had to send another in so soon? Even if it was purposed to help them, she refused to allow herself to ally with this machine. Pyrrha: Jaune, stay put. I'm going to take care of that thing. Jaune nodded. Jaune: Be careful. Pyrrha dashed out of the alleyway and held Milo and Akouo in a defensive stance, staring down the red 'bot. Pyrrha: Halt! The robot looked surprised and returned her gaze, waving with its ordinary hand. Magna Charge: Oh, greetings, human! My name is Magna Charge, and I come to assist you in this conflict as a member of the Skylanders! Pyrrha didn't know what a Skylanders was, but she assumed it was whatever codename Atlas had given this thing's project. It was all programming, she told herself. No personality, no thought, only machinery. Pyrrha: That's what Atlas programmed you to say, right? Magna Charge blinked confusedly, his wave faltering. The hostility in this girl's tone did not bode well. Magna Charge: Er- what? Miss, I can assure you I do not know what this Atlas you speak of i-'' (Cue Chemical Plant Zone Remix) Pyrrha shifted Milo into its rifle form and blasted dust as the robot. Magna Charge reacted quickly and countered the shot with some fire from his energy cannon, looking frustrated. ''Pyrrha: I'll send you back to whatever scrap heap Atlas built you from! Magna frowned. This hostility would not be easily wavered, it seemed, without a fight. He began to charge up his energy cannon. Magna Charge: You do not wish for this, human... But it would seem you will not be convinced until I pummel some sense into you. Pyrrha_Magna_FIGHT!.png|'GalacticAttorney' FIGHT! With a pressurized squeal, energy blasts stormed from Magna Charge's arm cannon, giving off a lime green glow as they darted through the air towards Pyrrha. Raising Akouo, she blocked the hail of energy easily, and from behind its cover she reloaded Milo's rifle form. When Magna Charge's cannon began to overheat, the energy fire ceased long enough for Pyrrha to remove her shield and return fire with shots from Milo. Revving up his wheel, Magna Charge sped around Pyrrha, moving fast enough to dodge the gunfire. Pyrrha flung out Akouo to intertect his path of motion, and the sharp edge rammed into the Skylander's chest, sending him tumbling backwards. Magna Charge: Oof! Recovering his bearings as his wheel stabilized itself on the ground again, Magna Charge focused on Akouo and its metallic structure. The magnet on his head seized manipulation of the shield and he spun it around his body to build up its momentum before flinging it back from whence it came. Just barely reacting to her own shield turning against her, Pyrrha raised Milo and blocked the edge of the projectile from slicing her, grabbing it out of the air and freeing it from Magna Charge's control. Pyrrha: It can control polarity just like my semblance... I'll need to keep my guard up. Reaching out with her polarity semblance, Pyrrha jolted Magna Charge towards her, throwing him off balance and off guard. Then as he was wondering how she'd managed to pull him towards her, she lunged in with Milo and Akouo, slashing into the breastplate of his metallic body. Loosing a few shots at the sturdy red armor at close range, Pyrrha kicked up a lot of gun smoke that obscured her vision. It didn't stop Magna Charge, though, as he could still see despite the fog thanks to his robotic vision. Magna Charge: An interesting trick you performed, human, but you will not outclass me. From the smoke emerged Magna Charge metallic fist, which blindsided Pyrrha as the robot Skylander decked her in the face. Pyrrha: Agh! The invincible girl stumbled backwards, dazed from the solid blow. Magna Charge used this opportunity to manipulate the metal of her armor, lifting her off the ground a little. Then, with ferocity, he smashed her onto the ground a few times, making cracks in the already ruined street. From his spot in the alleyway, Jaune gulped with both fear and a strong will to intervene, but he refused. He knew Pyrrha could handle it. Magna Charge: I do not wish to fight you, human girl. I simply want to help... Do not force us to continue this pointless strife. The robotic monotone in his voice reminded Pyrrha of Penny, and the painful remeberance of the terrible accident that had occurred during the tournament chilled her blood. It also filled her with a will to win, and taking Magna Charge by surprise she flung her shield directly upward, the side of Akouo bashing into the bottom of Magna Charge's steel jaw. Magna Charge: Urgh! Akouo ricocheted off the Skylander and back to Pyrrha's hand, and she promptly sprung upward and shield-bashed Magna Charge away from both her and the alley Jaune was hiding in, as their struggle was getting too close to him for Pyrrha's comfort. Small sparks flew from where Magna Charge had sustained damage thus far. Pyrrha: Never. I'll fight you all day if I have to. Magna Charge frowned bitterly. It was not a Skylander's job to fight a human, but if it was a fight this girl wanted it was a fight she would get. Concentrating on the environment around him, his magnetic head attracted several screws and bolts and nuts, scattered around the ruined street. Spreading them out in a sheet of small metal bits over his head, he aimed them at Pyrrha, who stood at the ready. Magna Charge: Very well then... take this! The Skylander flung his hands forward for dramatic effect and a shower of steel trinkets flew towards Pyrrha. Ripping an I-beam from a destroyed building with her semblance in answer, Pyrrha masterfully blocked the shower of trinkets, spinning the I-beam like a staff in the air. The air teemed with the tink-tink-tink-tink of the screws, nuts, and bolts clanging off the metal bar. Once the flood of metal ended, Pyrrha flung the bar at Magna Charge and followed it, running behind to take her enemy by surprise. Depying what she had expected, though, Magna Charge slid underneath the bar and aimed his energy cannon up at her, the metal glownig red from how much it was overheating from the mounting charge blast. THOOM! Pyrrha: Gyaah!! A massive green shot of energy ripped from Magna Charge's cannon and collided with Pyrrha's adbomen, sending her flying into the air. As he continued to slide below her, Magna Charge manipulated the I-beam as it skittered to the street behind him and flung it up over Pyrrha, causing her to smack into it painfully. Jaune: Pyrrha!! Her name escaped Jaune's lips in a loud shout of concern for her well-being before he could clamp a hand over his mouth. Magna Charge turned to see the huntsman-in-training standing in the alley and, taking his knowing her name as him being an ally of hers, and this Magna Charge's enemy, charged up his energy cannon again and trained it on Jaune. Pyrrha saw this and was outraged. Using the I-beam to launch herself down towards them, she tackled Magna Charge from above in the nick of time, the charged blast shooting the pavement instead of Jaune. Clinging to his shoulders as he struggled to dislodge her, Pyrrha drove the point of Milo into his shoulder repeatedly in defense of her partner, sparks springing from the open wound. Magna Charge: Gahh! Get... off me!! The Skylander reached around his shoulder and grabbed Pyrrha by the arm, spinning and flinging her off and away. She landed deftly on both feet, prepared to keep fighting. Magna Charge, however, wasn't in as good of shape. A beeping noise was starting to go off within Magna Charge's computerized brain. Low power, low power, it chimed softly. His vision crackled and faltered, sparks escaping from the damaged parts of his body. Seeing as how Pyrrha was still stoic and calm despite the damage he'd done to her, a frown crossed his face and he turned to flee, his wheel growling as it picked up its RPM. Magna Charge: M-must get back Master Eon...! Just as it was beginning to look like he would make a narrow escape, however, he noticed that despite how much power he was putting into his wheel, he was only slowing down. The beeping in his head growing incessant, he juiced the wheel as much as he could, smoke kicking up from the ground as it revved. But even despite this, he was growing to almost a near halt. Scared for his life and confused, he turned his head to look behind him. Magna Charge: N-no! Pyrrha was staring at him directly with her hand outstretched. Her semblance was all over his completely metallic body, attracting him towards her. Knowing that would only spell his end, Magna Charge tried even harder to get his wheel to spin fast enough to escape. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have enough energy left in him to reach the necessary speed to break her semblance's grip, and the strain he was putting on himself caused a loud burst of steam and sparks to fly from his torso. Magna Charge: GAHH! Magna Charge lost focus on his wheel and he went careening backwards in the air, straight towards a prepared Pyrrha. She shut out his cries and transformed Milo into its lance form and closed her eyes, taking a steadying breath and remembering all her training. Then, with one clean step forward and a thrust of her weapon, she struck. With a loud, screeching cacophony of metal on metal, the point of Milo drive through the back of Magna Charge's head, through the computers and devices of his robotic brain, and out through his eye. Magna Charge's scream of pain slowly died out as his body shut down, his frame still smoking and sparking. The Skylander was dead. Pyrrha tore Milo from his head, his motionless body slumping to the street below with a heavy thump. She shifted it back to sword form and went back over to the alley, where Jaune was waiting for her. Jaune: Pyrrha! That was incredible! Are you alright? Pyrrha nodded, a small smile returning to her face. Like a schoolgirl talking to her crush (which might not have been far off from reality), she swept some of her red hair out of her face as she replied. Pyrrha: Yeah, I'm alright. That was a tough robot, though... I wonder how many of them Atlas has. Jaune helped her remain upright kindly, smiling with happiness she wasn't too badly beaten. Jaune: Don't worry about that right now; I'm just glad you're alright. We can rest here for a bit before we push toward Beacon, you need some rest. Pyrrha sat down as Jaune guided her to, resting her back against a wall and, after a brief moment of hesitation, her head on his shoulder, a smile crossing both their faces. Pyrrha: ...Thank you, Jaune. K.O! (Cue All Our Days - RWBY OST ) Boomstick: Now that's what I call a polarizing outcome! Wiz: At first glance this seemed like an even match. Akouo allowed Pyrrha to defend herself from Magna Charge's energy blasts and Magna Charge's sheer mobility could allow him to avoid dust shots from Milo... for a while. However, Pyrrha's strength and speed advantages proved to be more than the Skylander could handle. Edgeworth: Not only does Magna Charge have few feats of individual strength or speed to begin with, he's almost always assisted in combat by other Skylanders or the SWAP Force by being able to change halves to adapt to the situation, which is outlawed in the rules of a Death Battle unless it can be balanced fairly. This effectively put him at a disadvantage with teamwork, his greatest weapon, off the table. Morrigan: Meanwhile, Pyrrha is capable of combating other hunters and huntresses with ease, along with a healthy amount of Grimm during the Fall of Beacon. She even took down the entirety of Team CRDL by herself, skilled girl. And that's not even considering the fact that she won the Mistral Tournament four times in a row, so she outclasses Magna Charge even in combat experience, as he was self-trained in just about everything he could do. Papyrus: EVEN IN THEIR MAGNETIC ABILITIES, PYRRHA TRUMPED MAGNA CHARGE TENFOLD! MAGNA CHARGE'S MAGNETISM HAS A VERY SMALL RANGE AND IS LIMITED IN THE NUMBER OF MAGNETIC ITEMS IT CAN MANIPULATE AT ONCE. PYRRHA'S ON THE OTHER HAND IS CAPABLE OF MANIPULATING SEVERAL OBJECTS AT A TIME AT GREATER DISTANCES THAN HER OPPONENT, AND SHE CAN EVEN MANIPULATE NONPOLAR METALS WITH IT! Boomstick: Magna Charge couldn't see that he was ATTRACTING his demise with this fight! Wiz: The winner is Pyrrha Nikos. Did you agree with the result of this polarizing battle? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:GalacticAttorney Category:"Magnets" Themed Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Skylanders vs RWBY themed Death BAttles